User talk:Kelcat
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 01:45, 26 January 2013 Quotes Final Wording Hey, I've written up the draft of the final wording for the quotation guidelines. Let me know if you can see anything you think should be added otherwise I'll add them to the guidelines now. Quotation Guidelines Final Wording Draft: - 04:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : Looks good to me! Let me know when you get the guidelines updated and I'll get started. --Kelcat (talk) 23:37, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok Guidelines are up. Now the real work begins.- 03:20, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm wondering about the wording on the number of quotes part. Companions are allowed a maximum of 8 quotes, and 2 additional for any other installments. But they get 8 quotes for each installment they're a companion in, right? So Anders would theoretically get 8 for Awakening and 8 for DA2. Perhaps adding in some wording about characters who are companions in more than one game would be a good idea. --Kelcat (talk) 00:51, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Good point. I'll put in a line to clarify that.- 00:56, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Hey nice work with the quotes clean up so far. Keep up the good work!- 03:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks!--Kelcat (talk) 03:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) : btw, have you read The Calling or The Masked Empire? I don't really know any of the characters in those books, so I'm not sure I'd be the best person to review those. Fiona's got 7 right now, and I don't really know enough about her to choose which ones represent her best. --Kelcat (talk) 04:35, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes I have read them all. I can take care of those articles. You should give the books a read yourself, they're a nice little expansion of the Dragon Age Universe.- 04:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok I've gone through all the book exclusive characters for Calling and Masked Empire. - 05:51, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Good deal! The Calling is on my stack of to-read books on the shelf, I just haven't gotten around to it yet! --Kelcat (talk) 00:32, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Montfort Family Hey do you think the De Montfort family page is worth keeping? I am not entirely convinced it contributes anything unique. All the other family articles, Theirin, Guerrin etc all at least offer a full summation of the family's involvement. Montfort just repeats Prosper's article and has the family crest. If that's all it has to offer I say delete it and put the family crest on Prosper and or Cyril's page.- 07:32, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Ditto Chalons family. - 09:58, May 24, 2014 (UTC) : Hm, I'm kind of torn on the De Montfort family. On the one hand, there are several family members that we know about, but on the other, the article is just a plot summary, with little known info about the ancestors. Looks like Prosper de Montfort is mentioned in the Masked Empire, so maybe a bit of that info can be moved over there, too .For De Chalons, I haven't read Masked Empire, so I can't really form an opinion about whether it's noteworth enough. Though the article as it stands is a mess. --Kelcat (talk) 23:30, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, when I think of what a family article should be, I always picture something more the Theirin page. The Montfort family page is just a summation of the events of Mark of the Assassin. I could re-write the article so it's less horrendous no problem if I am being honest but I am still on the fence about whether it should be deleted or not. I've always thought that a family page like that should contribute something unique which individual character pages don't even if that's at least just a decent summary like the Harriman page. Well I'll vote for deletion if you think that's the best way to go otherwise I'll just try and fix it. - 06:21, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think for the time being, improving on the article would be a better option than deleting it, but that’s just my opinion. I think it might be worth discussing notability guidelines for family articles at some point; unfortunately forums about actual wiki stuff are largely being ignored right now, so I’m not sure if it’s worth the frustration. --Kelcat (talk) 00:03, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Update Hey Kelcat, I just wanted to get an update on how the quote overhaul is going. - 14:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) : Should be all done. I went through all the characters in the "Characters" category. --Kelcat (talk) 05:38, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh great, I thought you were doing all the DA:O characters then DA2. Well glad to know it's done then. Good work! - 17:25, June 1, 2014 (UTC) maximum pictures Hey, you undid my revision and I understand the logic. So I'm not sure if I'm talking to the right person, but what about using tabber? That way the gallery wouldn't look so full and you can categorize the pictures by each game. -- Altaïr 04:09, July 5, 2014 (UTC) : Hey there! I know gallery tabs are used on main game articles like Dragon Age: Inquisition, but I don't know about character articles. You may want to contact User:King Cousland. He's an admin and fairly knowledgable about images. --Kelcat (talk) 04:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, thx for the advice. I might just do that. Then again if it wasn't done for characters in the first place, then the people managing this wiki probably had there reasons.-- Altaïr 06:35, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Anora and Alistair. Oops i guess i talked to the wrong person, anyway i don't mind Kelcat really, though i am curious how the female warden is able to marry Alistair? Tesshu (talk) 01:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) : It's not a problem! The Human Noble female can marry Alistair and become queen. You can see here for more info. --Kelcat (talk) 02:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you so much! That clears up any answers or doubts about the marriage stuff. Tesshu (talk) 02:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) : You're very welcome! --Kelcat (talk) 01:37, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Lol I was wondering why this was appearing on my page, glad you got your answer in the end :) Xsari (talk) 12:25, August 6, 2014 (GMT) You are welcome and sorry if i bothered you. Tesshu (talk) 19:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Redirects Hi! I've noticed you've made a few changes to redirects which might be based on this addition to the guidelines, so I'm hoping you might know where the discussion that led to that amendment took place. Any ideas? 03:24, August 7, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not exactly sure, to be honest! I've always assumed that redirects should be edited to the correct article name (like disambiguations), and I'm pretty sure I got that idea from seeing edit summaries from others. I'm not sure where that addition to the guidelines came from, I only remember the discussion about redlinks. And I wasn't aware of the note about forums and user pages--I never touch those. --Kelcat (talk) 04:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :: Hmm the mystery continues! Thanks for letting me know. 04:30, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sure thing! --Kelcat (talk) 06:55, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Tevinter appearance in DA:I Hey Kelcat! I was wondering where did you find out that Tevinter will be visited in DA:I. As far as I know the devs were negative in such thing. Perhaps did you mean that Tevinter will be referenced in DA:I? 18:57, August 18, 2014 (UTC) : Which article are you referring to? I don’t see it listed in the appearances on Tevinter Imperium, and I can't remember adding it anywhere. I know I added Heroes of Dragon Age since there are a couple of heroes with “Tevinter” in their name. --Kelcat (talk) 23:33, August 18, 2014 (UTC) HoDA Arcane Warrior Hi! I noticed you've added a lot of great images from HoDA. I don't have the game, but I noticed on the Arcane Warrior page that someone added a really low-quality image of a Tevinter Arcane Warrior (concept art?) from HoDA. Do you have this character, or do you know someone who might be able to provide a better image for the wiki? Thank you for your help and sorry to bother you! --Death by Cheese (talk) 08:58, August 19, 2014 (UTC) : Absolutely! That screenshot looks like it's from the opening trailer, I'm surprised anyone was able to take even that clear of a screenshot. I'll upload an image of the actual hero to replace it. --Kelcat (talk) 23:31, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you so much! --Death by Cheese (talk) 01:15, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: You're very welcome! --Kelcat (talk) 03:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Talk of Mods.. not allowed... except when it is? Okay, so when I mentioned how a mod could create a bug with the Gangue Shade quest, you reverted my edit because you don't allow talk of unofficial mods.. which I can accept, but then on that very same page is the following... Note: PCusers who wish to acquire the (Dead Metal Bucket) per the game's script, use this mod. So, why is mention of that mod that allows you to obtain a bugged item okay, but mention of a no helmet mod that causes the game to bug in this situation not? Is the mod required to get Dead Metal Bucket official? Plus, there are many other pages that talk of mods and such... so I'm confused. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 05:32, August 21, 2014 (UTC) : The guideline about mods can be found here. Basically what it boils down to is that mods that fix bugs in the game (such as how to add a helmet that should have been in the game but isn't, because the game is bugged) is fine to add per the guidelines. But any created mod has the ability to break a game in a variety of ways. Since these mods are unofficial, and they break the game rather than fixing it, they shouldn't be listed. Hope that helps. Kelcat (talk) 05:52, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay then thanks that makes sense. I'll read the full page later. Thanks for clearing the confusion. :) AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 05:59, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Mentors of the Inquisitor Hi there kelcat, i wanted to tell you that are mentors such as Blackwall who gives advices to the Inquisitor if he/she is a fighter, Cole gives info about the fade since he came from there and Varric is a storyteller and he will probably give a insight of what is going on with the people of Ferelden. Tesshu (talk) 02:52, August 31, 2014 (UTC) : That's very true, but is there anything that specifically mentions that these three are special, and therefore different from the rest of the companions? Solas is said to be an expert on the Fade, so he could be considered a mentor in that regard, as well. Vivienne's a First Enchantor and has much knowledge of the Orlesian Imperial court, and the other companions could also potentially give information or advice to the Inquisitor, so I'm not entirely sure what sets the three that you mentioned apart from the others. Unless there is a source I'm not aware of that calls them all mentors. I also haven't seen anything specifically stating that Cole and Blackwall will not be romanceable. They probably won't, but I don't think it's been confirmed anywhere. -- 03:01, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::There is only one more companion left to be confirmed as a romance, and it is very inplied to be Vivienne, since she is a "extravagant" sorcerer design and she will likely accept only a human Inquisitor. And the other companions, Blackwall seems to be too serious/focused on the civil war to engage in a romance, Varric has allready a lover, and Cole has a mind of a young boy if i am not mistaken. Tesshu (talk) 03:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::: "Implied" is the key word. It's really important to have official confirmation of these things before adding them to the wiki. That way we can be as accurate and reliable as possible. I'm sure the last romance will be announced soon. -- 03:34, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::: I guess we will have to wait then, anyway which companion you will romance? I was going to choose Sera but since she is a lesbian, i will stick with Cassandra. Tesshu (talk) 04:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::: Probably Dorian. I like what I've seen about him so far, and my first playthrough will probably be a male elf. -- 04:55, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Dorian is a quite remarkable companion, a polite and well mannered human mage, he is also quite masculine considering his sexual orientation. Tesshu (talk) 05:24, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now officially an admin! Please let me know i you have any questions or if there's anything at all I can do to help. I think you'll be great. 00:41, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you! I'm sure I'll still be constantly bugging you with questions ;D 01:32, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :::You deserve it Kelcat! Congratulations! - 05:19, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :::: Thanks! Your support really means a lot! 05:57, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to offer congratulations as well, Kelcat! Welcome to the team ;) 20:52, September 4, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks! Happy to join the awesome ranks ;D -- 00:08, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Congratulations Kelcat! I wish all the best to you and i think you will be a great admin of this wikia! Tesshu (talk) 05:05, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Thank you very much! -- 05:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::: You are welcome. Tesshu (talk) 15:30, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Video Links Hey Kelcat, do you know how to link to a video uploaded to the wikia? - 07:09, September 5, 2014 (UTC) : You mean you need the url link to the video? Hover over the video and in the top right corner there will be a square with an arrow. Click on that and it will give you the url that you can copy and paste. -- 05:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC) User images limit Hey Kelcat, I would like to inform you that a user has surpassed the limit on . 11:17, September 13, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, Viktoria, I'll look into it. -- 00:22, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, will you not ask him to downsize his user images to 10? 02:20, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: My understanding is that the 10 image limit is in regards to user page images, and none of those are actually on his user page. Some aren't used on any page which, by guidelines, would be marked for deletion after 30 days, but the others are on forums and blogs. -- 02:30, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::You're right, tis strange why the rules haven't been updated as admins in the past have enforced it. Anyway, I made the proposition now, feel free to reply as well. 03:05, September 14, 2014 (UTC) A category Hey, not sure if the category I just made (Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition spells]) would get flagged for deletion, as it has nothing right now. I made it before checking if I can safely make a Spells (Inquisition) page, similarly how there are already Rogue talents (Inquisition) and Warrior talents (Inquisition). Just thought I'd ask if it'd get deleted until there's anything to put in it or could it stay as it is. -- 04:03, September 14, 2014 (UTC) : I think it should be fine to keep. It conforms with the category names we use for Origins and DA2, so it'll definitely be used pretty soon. -- 04:26, September 14, 2014 (UTC) : Actually, you can probably make a Spells (Inquisition) page now, too, if you want. A brief introductory paragraph could be cobbled together using the others we have, and just put a stub tag on it. -- 04:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I was just about to do that but then I realized, there are no names given for the spell trees, just the abilities from four trees. So I had no clue how to format it well enough. Any idea? -- 19:18, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Oh, I didn't realize that. Hmm, I'm not the best at formatting, unfortunately. Perhaps it would be best to wait until we have more info. -- 23:28, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Agreed, that's what I thought of too. Was just checking :) -- 00:29, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Input wanted Hey Kelcat. I would welcome some feedback on a couple of talk pages I am on the fence about. Some input from you and others would be welcome. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:A_Tale_of_Orzammar http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Irving - 02:38, September 16, 2014 (UTC) : Input given! -- 03:23, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you & thank you. - 03:34, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Forum thread about Anora Maybe I'm a bit too sensitive, but every time that old thread "The Bitch Anora" is updated (can't imagine why someone would drag up a 4 year-old thread anyhow), I find the title really jarring. Free speech aside, I'm not really comfortable with calling Anora (or any character) a bitch in a thread title. I don't know, but I just think this place is better than that. And I think the thread's about to veer off now (they're talking about Anora being stripped, imprisoned and going mad--see, I think the title encourages people to be nasty), anyway. Could the topic be locked or renamed? --Death by Cheese (talk) 04:13, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I think it can be safely locked given how old it is. Thanks for letting me know! -- 04:24, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help! --Death by Cheese (talk) 04:44, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Image deletion Hey Kelcat! I noticed that you've deleted image(s) of late; could I ask that you check that the image isn't present in any article before deleting them in future. It's just that there is a deleted image in an article which I am unable to replace with the superseded file because I am unsure which image it is. -- (Sorry if that came across at all bossy, it's really not intended! Just a friendly request xD) Alexsau1991 (talk page) 02:16, September 21, 2014 (UTC) : I generally do check to make sure they're not on an article first, must have overlooked it this time. I went ahead and restored the image, and I'll see if I can find what it's a duplicate of. Thanks for pointing it out, and no bossiness perceived ;) -- 02:29, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :: Just to let you know I uploaded that image a while ago then updated it when a better quality one was released. The duplicate image is Marge's. I think she uploaded it roughly the same time I updated the original so that's why there are two. 13:20, September 21, 2014 (GMT) ::: Oh, thanks for finding that! Since the one you uploaded is actually being used on an article, I think it's fine to leave things the way they are. -- 04:38, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism on Ostagar article Exactly what it says on the tin, some idiot vandalized the ostagar page. I've rolled it back already but I thought I should mention it so you can block the IP or what have you. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.253.226.9 - 05:34, September 21, 2014 (UTC) : On it, thanks for letting me know. -- 07:10, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Genevieve - Heroes of Dragon Age Hello Kelcat, hope you're well. I know you play Heroes of Dragon Age & someone just tagged Genevieve with Heroes of Dragon Age characters. Can you confirm this please? - 07:44, September 25, 2014 (UTC) : Yep. She's called "Grey Warden Genevieve". They just added a whole bunch of new characters over the last couple of days. -- 07:48, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Sweet, we should set up gallery sections on the articles for novel only characters then and add a HoDA screenshot for each of them. - 08:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Heh, HoDA images are on my to-do list, but unfortunately I'm too poor to be able to pay out the kind of money it often takes to get some of these Legendary characters. ;D -- 08:19, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah damn do you need to purchase the rare characters? Damn it. Guess we'll just need to hope they slowly filter into the wiki then. - 08:51, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Also for some reason every time I look at the Genevieve article, it says the article has no categories attached to it. I've tried clearing my cache and reloading my browser but I'm still getting it. Is this showing up for you too? - 11:22, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :: The categories are showing up fine for me, but it looks like that may have been fixed not too long ago? Anyway, the rare legendaries don't "technically" cost money, usually. They're mostly available in Hero Packs which cost gems, which drop at a very low rate, so you inevitably have to buy lots of gems and hope that the character you want drops. (Why yes, I'm still bitter about spending $25 on packs one day and still not getting Nathaniel ) -- 00:10, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Multiplayer Characters for Inquisition Should we make a new category for playable characters in the Inquisition multiplayer? - 06:55, September 26, 2014 (UTC) : Might be a good idea, given how many multiplayer characters there are going to be. -- 03:40, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm inclined to agree. Now that I think about it how does one actually make a new category? - 04:56, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: The way I always do it is to use "add category" at the bottom of the article. Type the new category in free-form, then click on that red link and create the category page (similar to creating a new article). After that you can add it like any other category. -- 04:31, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Ayesleigh Hey Kelcat, I'm trying to double check which country Ayesleigh belongs to, Antiva or Rivain. We've got it listed under Rivain but I can't find anything from the games or other materials to back it up. Do you have any leads? - 13:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) : Well, it looks like on the maps I can find it's halfway between the two, so it's hard to tell from that. I looked in World of Thedas and found a reference of Ayesleigh on p.64 in the section about Antiva, stating that in the Black Age King Dario Campana wed Asha Subira Bahadur, Gana of Ayesleigh. "Queen Asha, the daughter of wealthy merchants, wanted Antiva to hold a stronger position in Thedosian politics, and she achieved this by marrying off her children and grandchildren into royal and noble families across the continent." : Makes me think that it's actually in Antiva, but I can't find anything more concrete. -- 01:39, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Tevinter Imperium Heraldry Hey Kelcat, I'm trying to find a hi res version of the Tevinter heraldry but we only seem to have a low res small version. Do you know if we have one uploaded or where we could find a better quality image? - 15:27, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Insulting Messages I don't want to complain but this random from the forums is going way too far. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:120.149.113.197 I really think this warrants admin intervention in this case. Thank you for your time. - (talk) 14:01, September 29, 2014 (UTC) : I’ve left a message on the user’s talk page, but I feel the need to address your behavior here, as well. You were clearly antagonizing the user in that forum post, going so far as to outright insult them. I strongly advise you to read our forum guidelines regarding conduct. Continued behavior like this may warrant a block. -- 20:46, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Vengeance Anders Hi Kelcat, just letting you know I recently got Vengeance Anders in HoTA and have uploaded the image to the wiki. Noticed he was on your to do list, hope this helps you out. 00:10, September 30, 2014 (GMT) : Oh, very nice! I've been trying to get him for ages! 02:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Last Flight Spoiler I think we should change the text in the last flight spoiler. Every other spoiler tag we have is a quote from a character in the relevant installment, but last flight is just a disembodied decryption. If only for the sake of continuity I would suggest we alter it to an actual quotation by a character from the text. What do you think? - 04:05, September 30, 2014 (UTC) : I don't have a problem with that. Any suggestions? I've not read the book. -- 04:23, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Several but I thought I should open it up to a wider forum than just my own personal opinion. *"War is just politics with swords and we aim to win." - Amadis Vael *"I don't get to run off and fight darkspawn everytime I want to" - Garahel *"Let yourself be a hero for tonight, in the morning we'll just be Grey Wardens again." - Garahel *"I always have doubts, but it's out of our hands, so no point worrying." - Isseya *"By all means, one for the road." - Isseya I think any of those would be suitable. Although I think the second one is my favourite, or the first or the fourth. P.S In related news, how are you doing these days? - 04:57, September 30, 2014 (UTC) : I went ahead and created a forum topic since I know it doesn't work for you for some reason. I know we've got a few regulars who have finished the book and are contributing. : Alas, I am a bit of a mess these days, what with some work and personal crises going on. It's nice having Dragon Age stuff and the Sims 4 to keep me somewhat sane! -- 05:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Tremendous, thanks Kelcat. I really should try and figure out why I can't make new forum topics one of these days. But on the other hand I generally try to avoid the forums like the plague so its not much of an inconvenience except for occasional cases like this. Sorry to hear your life is a bit hectic! Hope things sort themselves out soon. At least sweet Dragon Age will still be here! - 05:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Insulting other users He/She started an argument in one of the threads on the forum being needlessly aggressive. I have the right to respond. In fact I had the courtesy to not pollute the forum any further and move this to his/her talk page. While I do appreciate your concern about politeness and good manners towards other users (If you would read the thread you would see me mention such and such to him), the rules apply to everyone involved and if one of the parties decides to be rude, the affected has every right to respond with equal intensity. Unless of course this wiki became a super moderated place sometime when I was not looking. But even in which case the reprimand should be issued to both users and not just me. And I don't see that happening. Diain (talk) 09:21, September 30, 2014 (UTC) : I adressed both of you; if you look a bit further up on my talk page where it was reported to me. I don't usually go out of my way to personally moderate forums, but if asked to look into an issue I will. I absolutely saw that your behavior began civilly in the forum until provoked, but as you said--the rules apply to everyone. That doesn't mean you get to be rude and insulting just because that's how you were treated. Everyone needs to be civil, and at this point I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and assuming this isn't frequent behavior from you, and am just offering you a polite reminder. 09:50, September 30, 2014 (UTC)